


Oculus Reparo

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Saphael, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "Of course I'll waste my time protecting the man I'm dating" Raphael scoffed "It's not even a waste!""D-Dating?" Simon asked with wide eyes "You...y-you mean we're...dating?"





	Oculus Reparo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read the first part of this series :)   
> I am super excited with this Hogwarts AU and I just had to write and publish the next part.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Simon was not sure what Raphael was to him. They were not boyfriends, or at least Simon did not think they were. Neither of them had said anything about the topic. Raphael had not asked him, and Simon had certainly not asked Raphael. So they were not boyfriends. But they were seeing each other. Dating. Or something.

Simon thought it was too complicated. Things were so complicated when it came to relationships. The Hufflepuff had never been good at them. He had only dated two girls before, Maureen and Maia. Maureen had been a girl back in the muggle world. Simon, being muggleborn, went back home every year for the holidays. Maureen lived in the same neighborhood as him and they went to middle-school together. Apparently, Maureen had been head-over-heels with him, something Simon still had a hard time understanding. They had tried dating when they were 12, but it didn't work out since Simon was gone most of the year. Simon also thought they had been too young anyway. Maia was a Ravenclaw he had met in his third year. They were good friends and they had tried dating during their fourth year. They soon realised they were better off as just friends, so they cut it off. It had been awkward for the first month after the breakup, but then they just continued being friends. It was around that time that Simon had turned his attention towards Raphael. 

So Simon had no experience whatsoever when it came to dating someone else. It made him extremely anxious to think about. He really liked the Slytherin and he did not want to mess it up before it could grow into something else. It also didn't help that he still needed to wait two weeks until their first official date. Raphael had asked him out to the Hogsmeade visit. He had called it a date and Simon had been ecstatic to think about it. But the Hogsmeade visit was not until later that month, so they had to wait. 

It also made him nervous that Raphael had not talked to him. Not really. They would see each other in the hallways and smile or nod towards each other, and they would greet each other good morning every day at the Great Hall during breakfast. But they had not talked outside of the small gestures. Their schedules didn't really match, with Simon having to study for his O.W.L.s and Raphael taking care of his sixth year classes. It was chaotic, so Simon understood. It still disappointed him that they hadn't have some time to talk or just be together. 

Things had not been easy at the castle for Simon. People had not forgotten about the incident in the Great Hall where Heidi McKenzie had revealed his crush on Raphael in front of everybody. Simon had always been the receiver of many pranks and now they seemed to intensify because of that recording. People would make fun of him, tease him about his crush. While Simon tried not to let it bother him, it still got through sometimes. Nobody knew Raphael had kissed him. Probably nobody knew Raphael had gone looking for him. For all they knew, he had been rejected. He had ran away like the coward that he was and now many people had made it their mission to bother him endlessly. 

 

Which is exactly how he found himself on Friday after classes were done for the week. Simon had been making his way towards the library in order to get some reading done. He had agreed with his friends to meet them for dinner, so he had the rest of the evening to himself. He had also hoped to find Raphael in the library and approach him. However, Simon never made it to the library. Before he knew what was happening, someone had tripped him and he was falling to the ground. His bag fell next to him, spilling all of his books and papers and quills all over the floor. His glasses had also fallen and whoever had pushed him, kicked them out of his reach. He was then lifted up and pushed roughly against the wall, a wand pointed at his neck.

 

"Well look at that guys" 

 

A woman spoke from Simon's left. He squinted, trying to make out who was in front of him but without his glasses it was impossible. But he recognised the voice of the woman. It was Camille Belcourt. A seventh year Slytherin. 

 

"If it isn't out favorite mudblood." She continued and Simon could picture the evil grin in her face.

"Come on guys" Simon struggled against whoever held him.

"Stay quiet" The man holding him growled.

"Let him go Sebastian" Camille spoke, talking to another seventh year Slytherin. 

 

Simon felt the pressure get off his chest and the wand disappeared from its place against his neck. However, he knew his attackers were not too far away, so Simon did not dare to move.

 

"What do you want guys?" Simon asked, trying to straighten his robes.

"We just wanted to chat" Camille said. "We've heard about your little secret"

"It's not a secret if everyone knows about it" Simon grumbled.

"How embarrassed you must be!" Camille continued. "Having a crush in our dear Raphael."

"How pathetic" Sebastian laughed. "A mudblood with a pureblood Slytherin. What a joke"

"Could you stop using that word?" Simon frowned "It's offensive"

"Oh are we hurting your feelings little badger?" Sebastian cooed, taking a step closer to him "Stop being such a wimp"

 

The punch to his stomach was unexpected, and Simon doubled over when all air left his body. He crumbled to the ground, his arms wrapping around his stomach.

 

"Pathetic" Camille scoffed.

"Hey!" Someone down the hall called "What are you doing?"

"Better go" Sebastian mumbled and then he heard them run away. 

 

Simon groaned, the pain still being too much for him to stand, but he tried anyway. He didn't go too far and he crumbled to the ground again, coughing. Whoever had scared his attackers approached him. He felt strong arms wrapping around him and helping him stand. The man who helped him handed over his glasses, which Simon took gratefully. It was no fun not being able to see properly. Once he could see clearly, Simon came face-to-face with Raphael. 

 

"Are you alright?" Raphael asked, his worried eyes roaming over his face as if trying to find any injuries.

"Now I am" Simon said. "Thank you"

"Who were they?" Raphael asked with a frown.

"Camille and Sebastian" Simon shook his head. "They were just being jerks"

"What did they want?" Raphael asked.

"I'm not sure" Simon shrugged "They probably just wanted to make fun of me. I'm used to it"

"This happens often?" Raphael's eyebrows rose. It was in that moment that Simon noticed Raphael had not moving his arms and they were still loosely wrapped around Simon. Not like he minded.

"Sometimes" Simon said "It's been happening more as of late, because of the whole Heidi thing and so"

"They're bullying you about it?" Raphael asked in disbelief.

"Mostly trying to tease me about my huge crush reveal" Simon blushed softly "I mean...nobody knows what happened afterwards. People think I embarrassed myself in front of you and everyone else."

 

Raphael hummed, his eyes still roaming over Simon quietly. Simon shuffled in his feet, and in doing so he leaned closer to Raphael. Simon blushed even more and Raphael tightened his hold on him. Drawing him into a hug, Raphael sighed through his nose. Simon quickly wrapped his own arms around Raphael, resting his cheek against his shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry" Raphael murmured "You don't deserve this"

"It's fine" Simon shrugged "I've got worse"

"Still" Raphael sighed, pulling back. "I'll make sure nobody bothers you"

"There really is no need" Simon shook his head. 

"Simon, I will not allow for other people to hurt you" Raphael frowned. 

"You don't need to waste your time on me" Simon insisted.

"Of course I'll waste my time protecting the man I'm dating" Raphael scoffed "It's not even a waste!"

"D-Dating?" Simon asked with wide eyes "You...y-you mean we're...dating?"

"I...thought we were" Raphael said, now sounding unsure "Though if that is not what you want-"

"No!" Simon cried taking hold of Raphael's hand to keep him from walking away "Of course that's what I want! I just didn't know that's what you wanted"

"I kissed you" Raphael rolled his eyes "I think that counts as us dating now"

"Well...cool" Simon grinned, his cheeks still tainted red.

"They broke your glasses" Raphael observed "I can fix them for you?"

"Can you?" Simon asked, letting go of Raphael's hand.

"Of course" Raphael took out his wand and pointed it at Simon's glasses. Simon screwed his eyes shut as Raphael chanted the spell "Oculus Reparo"

 

The sound of glass and plastic moving rang for a small moment before it stopped. When Simon opened his eyes, his glasses were no longer broken or crooked and he could see more clearly. Raphael put his wand away before turning to smile at Simon.

 

"Thank you" Simon breathed out "Not just for the glasses...but for saving me and everything"

"No need to thank me" Raphael assured him. He then leaned up and pecked Simon on the lips. "Now come on. Let's take you to the Hospital Wing to make sure you were no further hurt and then we can go to dinner."


End file.
